Estoy aburrido…
by Danybel
Summary: Oneshot: ¿Qué pasa si un día cualquiera estás demasiado aburrido? ¿Harías lo que fuese para matar el aburrimiento? Yaoi.


**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece…..bla, bla bla…**

**Reto de mí querida amiga Neferura.K, y por ende, dedicado a ella.**

**Advertencia: Yaoi. AU, OOC, como sea que les quieran decir….. Pero de que hay, ¡HAY!**

**Summary: ¿Qué pasa si un día cualquiera estás demasiado aburrido? ¿Harías lo que fuese para matar el aburrimiento?**

_**Estoy aburrido…**_

Era un día cualquiera en el gran edificio que había sido construido especialmente para la fuerza que buscaba al asesino en masa, Kira. Ya casi todos habían dejado el apartamento donde todas las investigaciones eran realizadas, excepto claro está, el jefe de todo ellos, el joven de cabellos negros al que todos conocían como Ryuzaki, y al joven hijo del subdirección de la NP de Japón, Light Yagami.

Ninguno de los dos estaba con ánimos de hacer nada en absoluto, ni mucho menos las fuerzas, pero, como era de costumbre, el mayor de los dos estaba sentado en un sofá, con las rodillas hasta el rostro, con una taza de café en la mesa frente a él y un pedazo de la torta mas dulce que se encontraba en el planeta en las manos.

-¿no quieres comer algo Light?- preguntó Ryuzaki al ver como el otro le observaba.

-no gracias- contestó el castaño, volteándose a ver la televisión encendida.

-¿seguro?- le volvió a preguntar el mayor, sin dejar de observarlo.

-seguro- respondió Light, cambiando el canal.

Media hora más tarde y todo rastro de comida y bebida había desaparecido, dejando así a dos chicos aburridos en la sala de un gran apartamento.

-¿Qué haces tú para divertirte?- preguntó Ryuzaki, acercándose de forma peligrosa al castaño, que seguía observando la pantalla.

-pues, generalmente, leer algo, o ver televisión- Light se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo cerca que estaba el moreno de si mismo- eh… ¿Qué crees que haces?

-yo estoy muy aburrido- dijo Ryuzaki, observando con detenimiento el rostro del mayor- y no me gusta estarlo.

-¿y que pretendes que yo haga?- preguntó el menor, fastidiado.

-ya que lo preguntas…- Ryuzaki agarró a Light por una de las muñecas y lo jaló, levantándolo del sofá en el que se encontraba.

En un acto reflejo, Light levantó la mano y lanzó un puño contra el moreno, pero este, con agilidad lo esquivó y levantó la pierna, clavándole una patada en el estómago al castaño.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!- preguntó Light, tratando de recuperar su aliento.

-a ti- le contestó el moreno, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Light quedó completamente helado al escuchar las palabras del otro, y de nuevo, lanzó su puño contra este, esta vez, dando en el blanco, haciendo que el rostro del otro se virase a un lado, pero una nueva patada le lanzó junto al moreno, y ahí comenzó todo.

Light volvió a golpear al otro, esta vez con la rodilla, dándole de lleno en las costillas, dándole ventaja la que aprovechó para colocarse sobre su adversario, sosteniéndolo por las muñecas, clavadas contra la alfombra del lugar. La rodilla de Ryuzaki se clavó contra el órgano más débil del hombre, lo que hizo que el castaño le soltara y el moreno aprovechó esto para colocarse sobre el castaño, aferrándole por las muñecas mientras que con las piernas detenía las del otro.

-¿no lo hice claro?- dijo, con voz suave pero calmada el moreno.

-¿y quien te dijo que yo quiero que…?- sus palabras fueron cortadas ya que el moreno había forzado sus labios contra los del que hablaba, separándolos un momento después- ¡¿Qué demonios?!

-Te lo dije- exclamó Ryuzaki, sin soltar al castaño- te quiero, quiero que tu cuerpo sea mío.

Los ojos de Light se abrieron como platos, y sonrió.

-entonces- dijo, sin dejar de sonreír- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-¿estas de acuerdo?- preguntó Ryuzaki, sin poder creérselo.

-claro, déjame decirte, que yo, también, estoy aburrido- en ese momento Ryuzaki soltó al moreno, sentándose en sus piernas, y el otro chico aprovechó esto para sentarse, pero su cuello fue atrapado por los brazos del otro, que unió los labios de ambos en un beso. -¿Qué puedo perder?- dijo Light en un susurro al momento en que el otro separaba sus labios.

-exacto- dijo Ryuzaki, antes de volver a besar al castaño, haciéndolo acostar de nuevo en el piso.

El beso se volvió más fuerte al momento en que la lengua del moreno se introdujo en la boca de Light, el cual hizo que una batalla entre ambos órganos húmedos comenzara, luchando por el control, dejando que ambos pares de labios se separaran por unos instantes para luego volver a unirse en una nueva lucha.

Ryuzaki se colocó a un lado del castaño y, sin dejar de besarlo, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa blanca que este traía puesta, rozando con la punta de los dedos la piel caliente bajo la tela al hacerlo.

Light gimió al sentir como los labios del moreno bajaban hasta su cuello, mordiéndolo, mientras sus manos acariciaban su pecho, mientras sus pulgares se posaban en aquella zona sensible que eran su pezones y los acariciaba, excitándolos, mientras sentía como su camisa se resbalaba por sus hombros.

Los labios de Ryuzaki intercambiaron el puesto ahora, luego de haber hecho que el castaño se recostara contra el piso, con sus manos, lamiendo uno de los ya erectos pezones del joven, haciéndolo gemir, mientras sus manos se apretaban contra el piso. Con el pulgar de una de sus manos, Ryuzaki acarició uno de los pezones, mientras que con sus dientes rozaba el otro, acariciándolo luego con su lengua, para después, intercambiar posiciones, ahora, el otro pezón era molestado, mientras el primero era acariciado.

Light ahogó un gemido cuando la lengua de Ryuzaki se pasaba por su abdomen, mientras las manos del mismo se posaban en su pantalón y lo desabotonaban, abriéndolo, para luego comenzar a pasearse por sus muslos y piernas mientras los removía. El moreno, acarició de nuevo las piernas de Light mientras su lengua hacía círculos alrededor de su ombligo, para luego, paseándose por la parte trasera de los muslos del castaño, apretar una de sus nalgas, que aún seguían cubiertas por la ropa interior, que no tardó mucho en ser removida, ya que una de las manos de Ryuzaki acaba de atrapar el miembro excitado del menor y estaba acariciándolo.

Mientras Light gemía, Ryuzaki se ocupaba de lamer y acariciar su miembro, cubriéndolo por completo con su saliva, para luego, mientras se abría los pantalones con una mano, llevarse la otra a la boca y lamer tres de sus dedos, dejando que el castaño en el piso lo observara todo.

Light gimió al sentir como la mano que antes había estado en la boca del moreno se paseaba por la parte interior de sus piernas y él, instintivamente, las abrió, sintiendo como un dedo se introducía en su cuerpo, y viendo, con los ojos nublados por la lujuria, como Ryuzaki se quitaba la camisa con la otra mano, dejándola tirada junto a las demás prendas antes desprendidas de su cuerpo.

Ryuzaki volvió a agacharse sobre el castaño, lamiendo de nuevo su miembro, haciéndolo gemir mas aún, introduciendo los otros dos dedos lubricados en la apertura del castaño, moviendo sus dedos cada vez mas rápido, deleitándose con los gemidos del otro.

Sin previo aviso, Ryuzaki retiró los dedos del castaño, y, con ambas manos, tomó al otro chico por los hombros y lo sentó frente a él para besarlo, y, luego de haberlo hecho, darle la vuelta, haciéndolo quedar de espaldas a él, con las rodillas en el piso y el trasero al aire.

Volvió a introducir los tres dedos dentro del castaño, esta vez, todos juntos, para hacerlos mover en su interior por varios segundos. Light estaba apoyado en sus manos y rodillas, gimiendo, sintiendo como los largos dedos se movían dentro de su cuerpo, y justo cuando comenzaba a disfrutarlo, estos fueron retirados.

Ryuzaki escuchó el gemido de indignación del castaño y sonrió, introduciendo luego, con cautela, el plato fuerte, haciendo que el otro gritara y que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. El moreno esperó unos segundos antes de comenzar a moverse, agarrando las caderas del castaño, envistiéndolo con delicadeza, oyendo sus gemidos, que lo estaban volviendo loco.

Ambos chicos estaban gimiendo ahora, y las embestidas cada vez eran más fuertes. Light estaba gimiendo cada vez mas duro, gritando el nombre del moreno con cada embestida, sintiendo luego como una de las manos del otro comenzaba a masturbarlo, bombeándolo con la misma rapidez que era embestido, haciendo que sus caderas se moviesen al compás del otro.

Ambos llegaron al unísono al orgasmo, uno dentro del otro, y el otro en la mano del primero. Ryuzaki se retiró del cuerpo del menor con cuidado y cayó sentado en el piso, con la respiración cortada.

Light, que había dejado que su cuerpo cayese contra el suelo al momento que el otro se retiró, estaba recobrando su aliento, cuando se dio la vuelta.

-vámonos…-dijo, casi sin aire- al cuarto.

Dicho y hecho. Con ayuda del mayor, Light se levantó y ambos fueron al cuarto, dejando las ropas tiradas donde estaban. Ryuzaki ayudó al castaño a meterse en la cama y se metió luego con él, dándole la espalda, sintiendo un terrible dolor en la muñeca, viendo luego la razón: la esposa se había clavado en su piel momentos antes.

Ambos quedaron dormidos casi al instante, luego de darse el 'buenas noches' correspondiente.

A la mañana siguiente de aquel día ordinario, ambos chicos estaban peleando de nuevo, gritándose cosas in-entendibles el uno al otro. De nuevo, una ardua lucha de puños y patadas había comenzado.

-¡ME DUELE!- había gritado el castaño al sentir una patada del otro en el trasero.

-¡A MI TAMBIÉN!- gritó Ryuzaki, que tenía un ojo morado, al sentir un puñetazo de parte del otro en sus partes privadas.

La pelea solo fue detenida por el jefe Yagami, que, al haber llegado dos horas antes, los había visto discutiendo, por ninguna razón aparente.

-¡¿podrían ya dejar de pelear?!- dijo el hombre mayor, deteniéndolos a ambos- parecen dos niños pequeños.

Ambos dejaron de forzar los golpes contra el otro, pero las miradas de ira continuaban esparcidas por la habitación.

-por lo visto, ayer pelearon bastante…- dijo Matsuda, que observaba los morados infligidos en el moreno.

-Así parece- dijo el jefe, observando como Ryuzaki se servía una tasa de té.

-y creo que a Light le dieron bastante duro- exclamó de nuevo Matsuda al ver una gran cantidad de moretones, grandes y pequeños, en el cuello, espalda, y pecho del castaño.

-como no tienes idea- dijeron ambos, Ryuzaki y Light, al mismo tiempo, mientras todos los demás los observaban.

_**FIN**_

**Me encantó escribir esto xDDDD **

**Se que no es de lo mejor ni nada por el estilo, pero fue divertido xDDD **

**Este fic es bastante corto, como a mi me gusta xDD **

**Espero que les guste!!!!**

**Danybel.**


End file.
